


The Iron Shield

by Webtrinsic



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Proposal?, Families of Choice, Flirting, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt Melina Vostokoff, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Steve Rogers, Isn't as sad as it sounds, Kidnapping, Melina is a BAMF, Motherly Suggestions, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Steve Rogers, Red Room (Marvel), Romance, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Team as Family, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Steve meets his potential future mother-in-law in a less than conventional way. His introduction to his future father-in-law and sister can't be considered casual either.(This will get a chapter two after I've seen Black Widow)
Relationships: Melina Vostokoff/Alexei Shostokov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	The Iron Shield

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and sweet and likely a little out of character but it was a fun idea i couldn't get out of my head.
> 
> ALSO STEVE X NAT IS TEN TIMES BETTER THAN BRUTASHA OKAY
> 
> also with Black Widow coming out, legit Melina and Alexei are the only characters I'm like i need them rn, they are my life.

The super soldier peeled open his eyes, brain hazy in distress. He wasn’t used to anyone getting the drop on him, the last time someone had tried, he'd been forced to jump out of an elevator. The only similarity of these two encounters were the cuffs around his wrist, chaining him to the chair beneath that he was sure was reinforced because even with his strength he couldn’t tug through the metal.

Turning his head, Steve startled when he noticed a few feet away there was another chair with a female body tied in the same fashion as he, except her head was down. He’d almost mistaken her for Natasha with her similar catsuit, Steve’s clearing mind only knew it wasn’t his gir-friend due to the long dark brown, nearly black hair hanging down, tangled and wavy as if it’d been up and someone had yanked it’s design free.

Instinct nearly had him call out Natasha’s name, then his other teammates when he realized they’d all been out together. Had they been captured too? He nearly looked away from the prone figure to check if there was anyone else but he didn’t hear any other breaths beside his own and the woman’s ragged ones.

Steve also found he couldn’t look away when he noticed her skin through the spaces of her hair, blood staining her pale skin. Vigilant as ever, Steve reasoned to watch over the figure in case someone appeared.

“Excuse me,” He called gently, knowing if her head was bleeding there was a chance of a concussion, she shouldn’t be sleeping. 

“Excuse me,” Steve called again, relief flooding him as the woman’s breaths sounded more like someone awake rather than asleep. Her head dipped, chin tipping sideways in acknowledgment.

Before he could ask her any questions, gauge her reaction time and injuries she was speaking.

“It’s only us they took.” Steve noticed the accent immediately, his eyebrows knitting together at the breathless pants between each word. Running his gaze over her form, Steve couldn’t help but wince when he noticed her broken ankle, torn sideway along the leg of the chair.

“Why?” He whispered, feeling the need to accommodate to her broken tone. 

“Soldiers,” It only took that one word for him to understand what she meant, renewing his vigor as he tugged hard, the veins in his arms bulging. 

“No use,” She let out, sounding almost as if she were chastising his efforts. He didn’t quite appreciate it, but wrote it off on her injuries. Steve was used to being around people who didn’t quite share his optimistic disposition, he tried not to take it too personally and continued his efforts.

The need to rally his troops with a speech buzzed in his brain, it was his usual go to when in situations where there was seemingly no hope. She cut him off again before he could even start.

“Natalia will be on her way,”

Ice filled his veins at the name, protective instinct always flaring up whenever someone used Natasha’s given name, accent and all. Steve knew Natasha wasn’t the only one trained in the red room, meaning this woman who knew Natasha’s name could very much be a threat to his red head.

The soldier knew she could handle her own, knew she’d likely take it as an insult if anyone disagreed, he didn’t disagree at all, he’d just always had the obligation to protect his people. The Avengers were his people in the same way his troops had been in the war. 

An explosion roared, shaking the building around them, if Steve was being honest he was getting annoyed at how often he’d been getting cut off. Except the explosion could be a good thing, this could be their rescue.  His assumption seemed to be correct because Natasha rushed in seconds later, looking over him before seemingly stopping in horror at the sight of the woman. 

“Melina,” the assassin crooned breathlessly, calling in her injuries over the comms. Natasha quickly moved away, unlocking the supersoldier before kneeling back in front of the woman, undoing her bonds.

A soft conversation spurred between the two, Steve only hearing bits and pieces, the most important thing being, “You didn’t marry Mr. America here?”

Blush painted his features, seemingly Natasha’s too as she tried to pull the woman up. Steve stepped in, taking in her sharp features head on as he picked her up, Natasha leading them quickly out of the building. 

Steve felt when the woman in his arms fell into unconsciousness while his stomach turned at the looks Natasha had been throwing over her shoulder. Pinched with concern, eyes awfully teary, his heart lurched in his chest in the need to comfort her in the way she always comforted him.

“I’m assuming you two have history,” The words were soft, he didn’t really expect her to answer either. Natasha’s past was filled with red and that’s all she’d ever told him or the others, well maybe Clint knew something he didn't but that was to be expected.

Although he’d heard at least some shades of the red in her ledger, the crimson of those she killed for no true reason at all other than someone telling her too and the candy apple red of the future she’d had taken away from her.

“She’s the closest thing to a mom I have,” the confession took him off guard, the words nearly daring him to look down at the precious cargo in his arms. “She’s the only person whose ever gone through the red room more than once,” 

Steve could shutter at the horror in Natasha’s tone as she helped scoped the remaining halls before the exit, “Three times, she did it three times and she stayed around that place to help Yelena and I. I don’t know why she took us in the only way she could have, but she did.”

“She sounds amazing,” 

Nat smiled, nodding softly, the medics were waiting and the other Avengers were nearby, watching confused at the scene before them.  Before Tony or Clint could speak up to ask who he was carrying and why Natasha looked more defensive than they’d ever seen her, Steve sent them a glance.

“Eyebrow,” Tony hissed, the team all knowing what that meant. When the Captain’s brows were pinched, it was best to stay out of the way.

Steve set Melina down on the gurney, letting the medics load her up as Natasha followed suit. The first Avenger figured he wouldn’t need to be checked over by the medics himself and resigned himself to starting his mission report only for the assassin to shoot him a look, an invitation for him to get in the vehicle as well.

It was cramped but the medics didn’t seem to mind their presence as they worked. The super soldier kept quiet, as did Nat, but he was curious. Besides Melina being a mother figure to her, and likely an incredible assassin, he wondered what about her needed to be hidden to the point her existence had never been mentioned.

Yelena was someone new too. Melina had seemingly taken her in too, so was she the closest thing Nat had for a sister? He’d been given so much red information so quickly, he almost didn’t know how to process it, and followed numbly as they arrived and were brought to the waiting room.

“I know you overheard what she asked me,” Natasha’s voice was soft, her head tipping over onto his shoulder and he didn’t dare move. There’d always been a closeness between them, one he wasn’t sure either of them could further pursue but he was grateful they had it.

“The more I think about it, it seems like a motherly thing to ask,” Steve chuckled softly, remembering when he was young and his mother would tell him about the girls he would ‘woo’ when he was older.

“You know America wasn’t the only country to try making their own supersoldier? We had ‘The Red Guardian’, Melina being the deadliest result of the Red Room, she was brought out to marry him. They didn’t always see eye to eye, but I do think they loved each other. Still do too. They raised Yelena and I like their own kids,” the smirk in her tone Steve found himself copying as he listened intently.

“When they all found out I was an Avenger, on a team with you of all people. It became sort of an inside joke that I’d follow in her footsteps and marry a shield wielding supersoldier like she did,”

“In that case, this wasn’t the way I expected to meet my potential future mother-in-law,” it seemed to be the right thing to say because her hand found his own quickly, a genuine grin breaking out on her face.

“Just wait until you meet Yelena and Alexei,”

**Author's Note:**

> snap: allisonw1122  
> tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> insta: webtrinsic


End file.
